


[Podfic] A Small Collaborative Effort

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Conceits [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: When two business partners love each other very much, they invest in a joint venture.





	[Podfic] A Small Collaborative Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Blackglass!! <3

Cover Art provided by Stlllindsay <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One: 29:19

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bDA%5d%20A%20Small%20Collaborative%20Effort%2001.mp3)  


### Chapter Two:18:48

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bDA%5d%20A%20Small%20Collaborative%20Effort%2002.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3 (ZIP)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bDA%5d%20A%20Small%20Collaborative%20Effort.zip) | **Size:** 44 MB | **Duration:** 48:08
  * [M4B (Entire Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bDA%5d%20Conceits%20Series.m4b) | **Size:** 57 MB | **Duration:** 1:59:35

  
---|---


End file.
